Unknown Love
by Hieis-Water-Hanyou-Neko-chan
Summary: Hiei meets a girl named Neko (that's me) and she changes his life forever. But when tragedy strikes, will she survive? Please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, though that would be nice. ~*~*~*~*~*~Ch. 1: Out of High School~*~*~*~*~ Neko pulled her things out of her locker. "Kuso, kuso, kuso!" She didn't have her cell phone with her, so if she missed her bus, she was screwed. "Kuso, kuso, kuso!" She chanted to herself. She ran into the bus just before it started moving. She sat next to her friend, Aki. "Glad to see you made it." He said with a smile. Neko sighed and nodded. "Hai. if I missed the bus, I would have to walk, and that would suck." Aki shrugged. "I can imagine." Neko sat back. This summer vacation, hopefully, would be a good one. She looked at Aki. "Aki, you and I should get together some day during the summer and go swimming." He smiled. "Sure."  
  
Neko pulled her long, violet hair out of her face. She sat back and sighed, tying her leather jacket around her waist. "Ah, Kami, Yu Yu Hakusho is coming on tonight, and it's the last episode, so I can't miss it!" Aki laughed. Neko glared at him. "What's so funny?" He looked at her, still laughing. "You are truly obsessed, my friend Neko." She rolled her eyes at him and pulled her CD-Player out of her purse and blared Meteora as loud as she could.  
  
She waved good-bye to Aki when she got off the bus. She dusted her wife beater and pulled her leather skirt down to make sure it wasn't too high on her. She opened the door to the apartment complex and sighed. "Hello summer vacation." She said smiling. She turned off the music and shoved the player into her purse. She decided to go for a walk since her Uncle wasn't home yet. Neko had always had a high favor of her Uncle, though she would never admit to it. She laughed at herself inside her mind at how her Uncle would always pick on her, but he made her laugh.  
  
She sat under a tree and yawned. She looked at her watch. It was still 4:16. "Of course he's not home, he never gets home until 4:30." She stood up quickly; she had to post on her RPG! She started jogging back to her house, when suddenly she felt a hand tug her back. She lost balance and fell to the ground. She looked up to see a rather handsome stranger with light red hair and amber eyes (think Touya from Ayashi no Ceres). She stood up and smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you need anything?" He snaked his arm around her waist. "Actually, I do." Neko pulled back from him. "You can tell me and refrain from touching me." This strange man narrowed his eyes and shoved Neko against a tree. He pinned her arms and her legs. "Now, now, Miss Yoshi, master wouldn't like it if you talked to him in such a manner." Neko glared at him. "What do you want from me? Who are you? How do you know my name?" she shouted.  
  
This stranger smirked. "I guess I'll tell you. My name is Kazuki. I live only to serve my master. Master will be pleased to see you Neko." Neko tried to fight Kazuki off. "Leave me alone!" She spat on him. "Why you little!" He raised his hand to slap her. She closed her eyes waiting on impact. "Hold it." A familiar voice said. Neko opened her eyes. She looked over Kazuki's shoulder to see her favorite Yu Yu Hakusho character. She gasped to see two piercing red eyes staring at her. ~*~*~*~ Author's note: First chapter down! Please R&R. Arigatou! 


	2. Meeting Everyone

~*~*~*~Ch. 2: Meeting Everyone~*~*~*~ Kazuki let Neko go and faced Hiei. "Oh, Hiei, long time no see, eh?" Hiei frowned at him. "You'll not hurt this ningen, Koenma wants to see her." Kazuki grabbed Neko's arm and pulled her to him. "Oh, this girl? You must have the wrong one, this one is mine." Hiei smirked. "I don't think so."  
  
Neko looked at Hiei. 'What's going on?'  
  
'Don't worry beautiful human, this demon will not harm you.'  
  
Neko became confused. 'Demon? Beautiful human? Hiei called me beautiful?'  
  
Hiei smirked at Neko and fought with Kazuki. Neko backed up a little. Within a few minutes, Hiei had defeated Kazuki. Neko crept to the stairs. By the time she got to the top, Hiei stood in front of her. She gasped. "Come, Koenma needs to speak with you." Neko couldn't take this. This was way too much. She grabbed her head. She felt dizzy. She tried to look up at Hiei one more time. Before she could, she passed out. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Neko awoke with a migraine. She groaned. Ah, she had a bad case off cottonmouth. She raised an eyebrow, for she heard voices. "You're telling me this ningen is the most powerful hanyou?" an enraged Hiei exclaimed. Neko cracked the door open. She saw the whole Yu Yu gang. She gasped. Koenma nodded. "Hai, Hiei, that's exactly what I'm telling you." Hiei turned to Neko's door. She quickly and quietly closed the door so he wouldn't notice her. She put her back against the wall. "This isn't real Neko. This isn't real." She kept telling her self that. "Yes it is." A voice said. She jumped and looked over. It was Hiei. "Now get out here, baka ningen. Koenma needs to talk to you."  
  
Neko glared at Hiei and followed him. She scanned the room. Botan, Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina. She burst out laughing when she looked at Kuwabara. "What?" he asked dumbly. Koenma cleared his throat. "Well now." He faced Neko. "Please state your name." Neko put her hands on her hips. "Neko Yoshi." Koenma was in his teenage form. "Well, Miss Neko, I am Koenma." A redheaded man walked up to Neko and took her hand. "I am Kurama. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Yoshi." He kissed her hand lightly and sat back down. Neko blushed and giggled lightly. Yusuke looked Neko up and down briefly. "Hey, I'm Yusuke." Keiko eyed him down for that stunt, but then smiled sweetly at Neko. "I'm Keiko." Kuwabara came up to Neko and wrapped his arm around her. "Hey there babe, I'm the great Kazuma Kuwabara, and I'll protect you from any demon." Neko's eye twitched. Hiei drew his katana and held it to Kuwabara's throat. "Don't touch her, baka." Kuwabara yelped and jumped back. After introductions were done, Neko sat down in front of Koenma, Hiei sitting next to her. "Now then," Koenma said, "I can explain why you are here Miss Neko. Are you ready?" Neko narrowed her eyes and nodded. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author's Note: Well then, that took me a little longer than I anticipated. Aaaaaagh, I'm going to bed. 


	3. Most Powerful Hanyou

Neko-chan: Hehehehe! Hiei: What's funny? Neko-chan: My fanfic is awesome! Hiei: Ningens are so retarded. ~*~*~*~*~Ch. 3: Most Powerful Hanyou~*~*~*~*~*~ Koenma cleared his throat. "Now then, Miss Neko, do you know what a hanyou is?" Neko smiled and shrugged. "Well I should, I am one." Koenma's eyes widened. "You already know?" Neko nodded. "After my parents died, I kept my mother's journal. It talked about things like, friends, family, and in later pages, mentioned my father. He was a.." she thought for a second, then snapped her fingers, "water youkai!"  
  
Koenma smiled. "Well, since you already know, this might be a little easier. A thunder demon is after you. His name is Kitarro." He handed Neko a picture of Kitarro. He had short, blond hair and purple eyes (like Aki from Ayashi no Ceres, ok I like Ayashi no Ceres too, so what?), he was cute. "Ya know, if this guy wasn't chasing me down for some sick purpose, I probably would have gotten him first." Koenma cleared his throat. "Yes, well, this Kitarro fellow is after you is because you are the most powerful hanyou out there." Neko shook her head. "No, no, no, you must have the wrong hanyou."  
  
"He also believes you are the most beautiful hanyou." Yusuke scanned Neko. "I can see where Kitarro is coming from." Keiko hit him square in the nose for that. Neko shook her head. "Ok, now I know you have the wrong hanyou. I'm not that strong, or that pretty. Now that we have this established, I should wake up from my dream now, and Uncle Midget will be scanning the mail for my report card." She sat there for a second. "Why am I not waking up?" She looked over at Hiei. "Will you do me a favor and pinch me?"  
  
Hiei smirked and punched her shoulder. Neko grasped her shoulder and fell to the side. "Ow! You little midget! I said 'pinch me' not 'punch me'!" Hiei laughed at the hanyou. "First off, I'll punch your scrawny butt if I want, and secondly, you can't call me midget, we're exactly the same height." She got up and tackled him. This fight went on for a little while. Botan cleared her throat. "Well, we are going to eat, so if--"  
  
"FOOD!" Neko exclaimed. "I'm really hungry and I have a really bad case of cotton mouth." Botan waved her over. "Come, and you will eat with the rest of us." Neko looked behind her. "Hiei, you're coming are you?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Hn.. Sure, whatever."  
  
Neko held a hand out to help him up. "Come, my fire youkai friend." He just kind of looked at her helping hand, but then accepted it. "Off we go!" Neko exclaimed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author's note: Gee, wasn't that fun? Now let's see where we go. 


	4. Sweet Snow

~*~*~*~Sweet Snow~*~*~*~*~ Everyone arrived at Genkai's temple. Neko scratched the back of her head. "Nice." She said to herself. They all walked in to see Genkai placing a bowl of ice cream in front of each chair. Neko held her stomach. "I'm allergic. Maybe I'll just skip out on the ice cream." Hiei smirked. "Well then, I'll eat her sweet snow." Neko looked at Hiei. "Excuse me?" Hiei rolled his eyes, still smirking. "It's what you baka humans call ice cream." She bit her lip and took a deep breath, trying to resist the urge to KILL HIEI.   
  
Genkai looked at Neko, and then looked back at Botan. "This scrawny girl is the most powerful hanyou?" Neko bit her tongue and bawled her fists. One minute she was coming back from school, the next she's surrounded by demons and spirit detectives. She growled inwardly. Genkai addressed Neko. "Well girl, since you aren't eating, let me show you your room." Genkai took her to her room. It was just like hers, from stereo, to brushes, and even scrunchies. The bed was neat, though she knew that wouldn't last long.   
  
"Hiei went and retrieved your things." Neko nodded and resisted smirking. "Well," Neko said, "I'm going to stay here for a little bit."   
  
"That's fine, today you get used to your surroundings, and tomorrow Hiei and I start training you." Neko nodded. "Alright." Genkai left and closed the door. Neko smirked mischievously and opened the bottom right drawer. Potato chips, sodas, pretzels. This was her snack drawer. She grabbed a soda and some pretzels. She sat on the bed and played her Sheila E. CD. She sang along with her CD.   
  
"The moon up above It shines on upon our skin   
  
Whispering words that scream of outrageous sin We all want the stuff that's found in our wildest dreams   
  
It gets kinda rough in the back of our limousine   
  
That's what we are We all want a love bizarre That's what we are We all want a love bizarre"   
  
Hiei could hear this ridiculous music. He growled at this baka hanyou. He finished his sweet snow and cleaned out his bowl. He slid the door to see Neko dancing. When the song was over, Neko heard clapping. She turned around to see it was Hiei. She glared at him. "Why are you mocking me?!" Hiei smirked. "Who said I was?" He left and closed the door behind him. Neko blushed. "Maybe he wasn't mocking me this time.." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author's Note: That was fun! Well, onto the next chapter! 


	5. My Woman

~*~*~*~*~My Woman~*~*~*~*~*~ Neko yawned. She looked out the window. The sun was setting. It was beautiful. But it still didn't make up for her loss and confusion. She looked in the mirror, brushing her hair. Her purple eyes that were full of happiness and joy were now filled with despair and loneliness. She put the brush down and came out of her room. "Where are you going?" Kurama asked. "Outside." Neko answered. She went to the top of a hill. She leaned against a tree. "If I were back home, I would be fussing with aunt Kris over the computer, Uncle Midget would be cooking, Ala would be having another fit, and André would be bugging to play some video games." She laughed at herself, and before she knew it, tears were streaming down her face. "Why did this have to happen?" Suddenly, she felt strong arms around her. "You should stop crying." She opened her eyes to see it was Hiei holding her.  
  
"How would you know? You didn't live with the people I did." Hiei sat next to her. "True, but I was raised by bandits and never knew my parents." Neko looked at him. He was right! Neko closed her eyes to stop the tears. "Gomen ne." Hiei wiped the tears off her face. "Don't apologize, just stop crying." She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Arigatou." There was a pause. They inched closer to each other. "You two!" Hiei and Neko drew away from each other, blushing a thousand shades of red. They looked behind them to see Genkai. "Come in, it's getting late." After Genkai left, Neko looked at Hiei and stood up. "Well thank goodness for Genkai, I didn't want to be that close to you anyway." She stormed off away from him. Hiei just smirked. 'I doubt that.' He thought. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Neko didn't like sleeping in pajamas or stuff along those lines; she always had a thing for sleeping in robes. Cotton, silk, she had plenty of different fabrics. She decided to slip herself into a cotton robe tonight. She said her goodnights to everyone and got into bed. Then she heard a knock on the door. "Come in.," she said. It was Hiei opening the door. "Hey Neko, if you need me, my room is across the hall. Get me for something stupid and it'll be your grave." Neko laughed nervously. "My grave. right. night Hiei." Hiei smirked. "Night, Neko." After Hiei closed the door, Neko drifted into sleep. ~(D)~(R)~(E)~(A)~(M)~(I)~(N)~(G)~ Neko could feel herself being pinned to a table. "You're my woman!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"You are mine now, no one else's!"  
  
Kitarro's grip on Neko became stronger. Neko gulped and bit her lip.  
  
"I'm not your woman! I am not your territory!"  
  
"You will not speak to me in such a way."  
  
"I will if I want to!" She spat on him.  
  
"You baka woman!"  
  
"I only belong to Hi--" ~(D)~(R)~(E)~(A)~(M)~ ~(E)~(N)~(D)~(S)~ Neko sat up in cold sweat. She looked around, paranoid as heck. She looked on the door and sat a note written in blood. 'You Belong To Me Neko Yoshi'. Neko screamed bloody murder. Hiei ran into the room, his katana drawn. He scanned the room to make sure no one besides he and Neko were in here. He approached Neko. "You alright?" Neko looked at him, and regained her composure. "H-hai." Hiei closed the door and sat against the drawer. "I'm staying here. Now get some sleep." Neko nodded and pulled the sheets over her head. "Hiei. Arigatou." 


	6. Training Day

~*~*~*~Training Day~*~*~*~ Neko woke up to having ice water being poured on her. "Get up, time to train." Neko glared him down. "Fine. Get out of my room so I can change." Hiei laughed at Neko. She growled at him. She looked through her drawer and threw on a black tank top with a pink puppy on it, and some dark blue shorts. She ran out of her room and ate breakfast. When breakfast was done, Genkai made her run 30 miles with a tree on her back. Then she made Neko do 3,800 push-ups without the tree, but with a boulder and Hiei on her back. When Hiei and the boulder were removed, Neko rolled on her back. "Thank Kami." She closed her head. "Don't go to sleep yet!" Genkai said. Neko groaned. Hiei pulled her up. "You haven't even started training with me yet."  
  
Neko moaned and complained. "I'm tired, do I have to?"  
  
"If you don't, how are you going to defend yourself?"  
  
"I'll figure something out, just don't make me."  
  
"MOVE IT!"  
  
Neko growled one more time. Hiei handed her a sword. "Try to get in your fighting stance." Neko tried, and tried, and tried, and failed, and failed, and failed. Hiei rolled his eyes and got behind her to help her position. Neko blushed a thousand shades of red. He took his time removing his arms from her. Eventually, she got it. "Now then, counter." Neko raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Hiei was now behind her. She blocked him just narrowly. "No baka!" she yelled. Hiei just smirked. "I told you to counter, didn't I?" Neko scowled. Hiei laughed at her. Neko grew furious. "Shut up!" Hiei got in his stance. "Again."  
  
This whole attack-counter thing went on for hours. Hiei hardly broke a sweat, as where when they were done, Neko was laying in the grass. Hiei decided to lie down next to her. "So, tomorrow will you be ready to train with spirit energy?" Neko gave a slight nod. "Why not? I've been trying to keep myself from being sliced in half, half the day. Spirit energy shouldn't be too hard." Hiei kind of chuckled at her. Neko glared at him. "You suck so much! I should hate you." Hiei looked at her and smirked. "The question is, do you?" Neko's eye twitched, then she growled at him. "Shut up, Jaganshi!" ~*~*~*~*~*~ Neko limped her way to the temple. She opened the door to see everyone eating dinner. "I'm not hungry. I'm going to bed." She staggered her way to her room, and then fell in front of her door. Hiei helped her up and dragged her to her bed. "Thanks." She said. Hiei pulled the covers over Neko. "No problem." He looked at the message on the door. He got some aluminum foil and some tape to cover it up. "You and I can clean that up later." Neko smiled and nodded. ~*~*~*~*~*~ Hiei went into his room after dinner was over. He looked at the ceiling. Neko's image appeared in his mind. "Why won't her image leave me alone?" He turned over. "She's a baka ningen, I shouldn't be thinking about her. But still." 


	7. A Part Of Me

~*~*~*~*~A Part of Me~*~*~*~*~*~  
Neko rolled over and opened her eyes. It was still very early in the  
morning. She had a few hours before she had to train. Everyone else was  
probably sleeping, so when she turned on her stereo, she put the volume on  
low. It was her favorite song Figure.09.  
'Nothing ever stops all these thoughts  
And the pain attached to them  
Sometimes I wonder why this is happening  
It's like nothing I can do  
Will distract me when  
I think of how I shot myself in the back again'  
She heard the door open behind her. She clutched her linen robe close to  
her. "What do you want you retard? It's not time for me to train yet." "I'm  
not here for that, baka female." She growled at him. "What?"  
''Cause from the infinite words I could say  
Put all the pain you gave to me on display  
But didn't realize  
Instead of setting it free  
I took what I hated and made it part of me'  
Hiei slowly approached her. Neko took a step back. "You're creeping me out  
Jaganshi. What do you want?"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's Note: The original chapter was too long so u will have to read the  
continuation. 


	8. A Part Of Me 2

~*~*~*~A Part Of Me (continued)~*~*~*~  
'(Never goes away, Never goes away)  
And now  
You've become a part of me  
You'll always be right here  
You've become a part of me  
You'll always be my fear  
I can't separate myself from what I've done  
I've given up a part of me  
I've let myself become you'  
Hiei looked at her. "You are such a retard Neko." Neko threw a pillow at  
him. "Get out of my room!" Hiei cocked his head. "Do you really think so  
little of me?" Neko turned her back on him. "Go away Hiei."  
'Hearing your name  
The memories come back again  
I remember when it started happening  
I'd see you in every thought I had and then  
The thoughts slowly found words attached to them  
And I knew as they escaped away I was committed myself to them  
And every day I regret those things  
'Cause now I see  
That I took what I hated and made it a part of me'  
Hiei grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "You're so stupid Neko!"  
"You can insult me later, leave me alone." "You don't understand you  
retard." Hiei shoved her against the wall. "What are you doing you little--  
" He ran up to her and kissed her.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's Note: One more continuation. 


	9. A Part Of Me 3

~*~*~*~*~A Part Of Me (continued)~*~*~*~*~  
'(Never goes away, Never goes away)  
And now  
You've become a part of me  
You'll always be right here  
You've become a part of me  
You'll always be my fear  
I can't separate myself from what I've done  
I've given up a part of me  
I've let myself become you'  
Neko had no idea what just happened. She wanted to fight Hiei off, but she  
couldn't. She was supposed to hate, him, detest him, and loathe him.  
'(Never goes away, Never goes away)  
(Never goes away, Never goes away)  
Get away from me  
Gimme my space back  
You gotta just go  
Everything comes down to memories of you  
I've kept it in but now I'm letting you know  
I've let you go  
Get away from me  
Get away from me  
Gimme my space back  
You gotta just go  
Everything comes down to memories of you  
I've kept it in but now I'm letting you know  
I've let you go'  
Neko bit Hiei's lip. He didn't let go, though. She could taste blood, and  
yet he still didn't move. She just had to accept it; she didn't hate him at  
all. She loved him. In the end, she kissed him back.  
'You've become a part of me  
You'll always be right here  
You've become a part of me  
You'll always be my fear  
I can't separate myself from what I've done  
Giving up a part of me  
I've let myself become you  
I've let myself become you  
I've let myself become lost inside these thoughts of you  
Giving up a part of me  
I've let myself become you  
Giving up a part of me  
I've let myself become you'  
".. I love you Hiei." 


	10. Just A Mark

Author's Note: Hiei is just a little ooc, but it's really mild so you won't notice for long. ~*~*~*~Just A Mark~*~*~*~ Hiei held Neko close, stroking her hair. "I love you too Neko." He pulled back from her to face her. "Will you stay with me forever?" Neko smirked at him. "I'll only stay if you think you can put up with me forever." Hiei laughed. "I'm sure I dealt with worse. *cough*Kuwabara*cough*.",while being a little obvious. Neko giggled. "Ok, I will stay with you forever."  
  
Hiei looked into her purple eyes. "You're sure? If you stay with me forever, I must mark you. It's kind of like a demon marriage, so you need to be absolutely sure about this. Once this is done, no turning back." Neko nodded. "Alright." Hiei kissed her to loosen her up a bit. He moved down a little to her neck. Neko closed her eyes. 'No turning back Yoshi.' Hiei's fangs went into her skin. She bit her tongue to suppress a scream. She started to feel a little dizzy. She saw Hiei just before she passed out. ~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ Neko yawned and stretched. She looked over to see Hiei watching her. "Morning, my fire youkai."  
  
"Morning Neko. Are you ready to start training with your spirit energy?"  
  
Neko nodded. "Hai." Hiei stood up and left Neko's room so she could change. She picked out her lucky black hoodie with a dark purple shirt, and a black pair of knickers. She came out to the table and waved to everyone. "Konichiwa!" She yawned one more time. Yusuke noticed Hiei had come out of Neko's room, and now he noticed the mark on Neko's neck. He spit out his food and got a perverted grin on his face. "Hiei, you dog you!" Neko pummeled Yusuke in the head after Hiei hit him with the sheath. He took Neko's hand and walked outside. It's time to train with spirit energy! While they were walking to the clearing, Neko traced the mark with her finger. "It hurt for a second, but I guess I would do it again if I had to."  
  
They stood in the forest clearing, Genkai joined them soon. "Ok," Genkai said, "I want you to try and make a ball of spirit energy." Neko nodded and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. She formed a warm ball of spirit energy in her hands. "Sweet." She whispered.  
  
"Now then, get rid of it."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Just throw it at a tree or something, it'll disappear."  
  
Neko shrugged and threw it at a tree. The tree exploded. Neko's eye twitched. "My bad." Genkai and Hiei's eyes widened and their jaws dropped. Neko looked at them, slightly paranoid. "What? I said I was sorry! What more do you want?"  
  
"That.. was.. REMARKABLE!" Genkai exclaimed. Neko shrugged. "Didn't Yusuke do that kind of crap? I thought that was what I was supposed to do." Genkai shook her head. "Yusuke dented the tree, you blew it up! You truly are hanyou." Neko put her hand on her hip. "Shishou Genkai, surely you aren't just now realizing this."  
  
"Well then, I guess your spirit weapon is a bomb! You and Hiei just keep training." Neko nodded. "Hai, shishou." 


	11. Meet Kitarro

Author's Note: Ack! Between laundry and homework and rpgs, I'm getting a  
little slow. Forgive me, here is the new chapter.  
~*~*~*~Meet Kitarro~*~*~*~*~  
Hiei and Neko trained for a long while. Hiei even went into his demon form.  
He almost chopped her in half at one point. Neko had to dodge it by rolling  
backwards, which was a little painful because she wasn't used to bending  
that way. "Ok," Hiei said, "5 minute break." Neko nodded and plopped down  
on the ground.  
"Kami, I'm tired."  
"Get over it, you need to train hard."  
"I know, I can still be tired."  
"I didn't say you couldn't."  
Neko growled and roll her eyes. Hiei sat under the tree. He closed his eyes  
to relax himself. Neko yawned and leaned back. She stared at the sky. It  
was like no one was there anymore. She closed her eyes and smiled. She  
opened her eyes when she heard Hiei struggling with something. She looked  
to see Hiei getting ambushed by demons and being brutally beaten. "Hiei!"  
She stood up, only to be grabbed from behind. She could feel a cloth  
covering her mouth. Before she knew it, she passed out.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Neko rolled over, afraid to open her eyes. She started whispering to  
herself. "Ok, I'm gonna wake up in Genkai's temple, Hiei will be next to  
me, and I'll be safe. Ok, ready?" She slowly opened her eyes. She wasn't  
anywhere in Genkai's temple. She looked around frantically. She stopped  
when she saw a boy who looked about her age with blond hair and purple eyes  
staring at her in the corner. Neko gulped. "Ki. tarro?" He walked closer to  
Neko. "How could you have guessed?" he asked teasing her.  
Neko narrowed her eyes. "Where am I? What did your foul dogs do to Hiei?"  
Kitarro leaned down close to Neko. Neko gasped at feeling his hot breath  
against her neck. "Now Neko, you shouldn't concern yourself on account of a  
weak little fire demon." Kitarro licked the skin on her neck. "Because you  
are my woman now." Neko pulled away from Kitarro. "Get away from me. Leave  
me alone." Kitarro pulled back and laughed. "You're feisty. I like that."  
With that, he left the room. Neko closed her eyes. "Please Hiei, be okay."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hiei was pacing the floor in Genkai's temple. "Come on now, where's  
pacifier breath? We have to find Neko!" He clenched his fists. "If he  
touches her I swear..!" Kurama put a hand on Hiei's shoulder. "Please, you  
must calm down." Hiei moved Kurama's hand. "Don't tell me to calm down!"  
Just then, Koenma showed up. Hiei grabbed him by the collar. "About time!  
Did you find out where she is?" Koenma nodded, removing Hiei's hand from  
his collar. "Yes, I did. Apparently Kitarro lives underground in Taiwan. We  
don't have a precise location, however." Hiei grabbed the hilt of his  
sword. He looked at everyone. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's move!"  
Kurama nodded. "Alright, let's go." 


	12. Teasing Hanyous

~*~*~*~*~Teasing Hanyous~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hiei and the gang climbed into a motorboat they. *cough* 'borrowed' and set  
off to Taiwan. Yusuke had the map. He pointed northwest. "About this way."  
Hiei nodded and put more power into the motor. They jetted toward Taiwan.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Neko paced the floor, not sure what to do. She looked around. "Come on  
Neko, think!" she scolded herself. She looked over at the door. "Maybe that  
military class I took will help me get out of this. I gotta be  
surreptitious though." Neko pulled up her hoodie and crawled on the floor.  
She silently opened the door and crept down the hall. She looked around. No  
one in sight. 'Good.' She thought. She stood up a little, still crouching.  
She quickly tiptoed her way around the halls. It seemed secure. She stood  
up and tiptoed around to find her way up. She felt strong arms around her  
waist pulling her back. "Now, now Neko, you shouldn't try to break away  
from your new residence." He said. Neko scowled. "Why can't you just leave  
me alone?" Kitarro carried Neko back to her room and threw her on the table  
where she woke up. He pinned her down.  
"You're my woman!"  
"Never!"  
"You are mine now, no one else's!"  
Kitarro's grip on Neko became stronger. Neko gulped and bit her lip.  
"I'm not your woman! I am not your territory!"  
"You will not speak to me in such a way."  
"I will if I want to!" She spat on him.  
"You baka woman!"  
"I only belong to Hiei!" She gasped. This event right now, she dreamed it.  
It was a premonition.  
"That worthless demon? Tell you what, you can see him one last time while I  
break every bone in his body."  
"No."  
"Pop goes the demon."  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
Kitarro leaned and planted a kiss on Neko's lips. She screamed through this  
unwanted connection. This was enough. Now she was pissed! Neko bit his  
tongue crossly. Kitarro yelled. "AGH!" He sat up and raised his hand. Neko  
closed her eyes. Kitarro gently placed his hand on her cheek. "I wouldn't  
hurt a lady, especially not you." Neko could feel the tears stroll down her  
face. "Please, just leave me alone." 


	13. Power

Author's Note: Agh! I'm a little tired, so sorry if this isn't that great. ~*~*~*~*~Power~*~*~*~*~ Kitarro left Neko alone when he was done torturing and teasing her. Neko sat up and pulled down her hood. She stared at the wall. "Hiei." Supposedly she should hate him, but she just couldn't. She should hate him for many different reasons. He was arrogant, cruel, a killer, and cold-hearted. But most important, she should hate Hiei for making her love him. What she felt for Hiei was torturing love. But now, she doesn't regret it. ~*~*~*~*~*~ Yusuke's pocket detector went off. "Talk to me." He said when Koenma's face showed up. "Hello Yusuke, we have a location of Neko's whereabouts." Hiei listened intently. "Well?" Yusuke asked. Koenma began. "If you go into the city of Hsinchu and go just behind the city dump, there's a passageway to get to the underground where Neko is."  
  
Hiei took the detector. "How far is that from where we are?" Koenma blinked. "Twelve cities." Hiei was furious. "TWELVE CITIES?" Koenma nodded. "You heard me Hiei." Hiei narrowed his eyes. "Aren't there any speedy ways to get to Hsinchu?" Koenma looked at him. "Sorry Hiei, that's for you to figure out." Then he turned off the detector. Hiei shook it furiously. "Hey diaper boy, get back here!" He finally got tired of this and tossed it back to Yusuke. He caught it just barely. "Watch it, this is fragile." Hiei crossed his arms. "I care." Yusuke's eye twitched. Hiei looked at everyone. "Well, let's get a move on!" ~*~*~*~*~*~ Neko grew tired of this crap. She needed to get back to Hiei. This was enough! She could feel the spirit energy surround her. She was exceedingly bitter. She let out a cry of anger. Her energy pushed the door open, sending it through the hall.  
  
Kitarro felt this surge of energy. He came rushing to see the door heading straight for him. He ducked, letting the door shatter behind him. He looked up and saw Neko with energy significantly surrounding her body. Kitarro ran toward her. "I was right! You are the most powerful hanyou!" Neko glared him down. "Do you see what you wanted? Enjoy it while you can." She stood up and approached him. "I AM YOUR DESTRUCTION!" She punched Kitarro in the face. He supported himself against the wall. "Good Neko, but can you keep it up?" Kitarro and Neko started to go at it. Punch after kick after uppercut, this fight could have gone on for hours. Neko then had her back against the wall, waiting for Kitarro to attack. ~*~*~*~*~*~ Hiei and the gang. 'borrowed' another form of transportation. They stole, I mean borrowed a really speedy jeep. They jetted their way through many cities. A wave of relief flooded over Hiei when after a few hours they came across a sign that said 'Welcome to Hsinchu'. Hiei looked at Kurama who was behind the wheel. "We are in Hsinchu. Quickly, we have to find the city dump." Kurama nodded and increased speed. Kuwabara crossed his arms. "Man, it's gonna stink when we get there." Yusuke looked at him with a teasing grin. "No duh." ~*~*~*~*~*~ Neko threw a kick at Kitarro. He moved out the way and grabbed her ankle. She had to balance herself on the wall. "Let go!" Kitarro smirked at her. "I should be telling you what to do." He pulled her leg up, making her fall on her back. Her head really hurt now. Kitarro stood over her and smirked. "Now that I've seen your power, woman, I know what I'm up against." 


	14. Finding Neko

Author's Note: Sorry I'm taking so long to put the chapters up, I was grounded from the computer because of my grades! :-C Well anyway, Here it is now. Oh btw, there was a pun intended.

Finding Neko

Neko stared at Kitarro from the ground. "I've had enough of you." She rolled herself over and jumped up. "I took Jujitsu classes, so don't think I won't totally go medieval on your sorry--"  
  
"As I was saying Neko, I now know what I'm up against."  
  
"Your judgment of me will be your downfall."  
  
"I don't think so." Kitarro said smirking. Hiei jumped out of the jeep when they got to their destination. Kuwabara held his nose. "Ew! This is gross." Yusuke shook his head. They ran behind the city dump to find a giant circle drawn in the ground. Kuwabara looked at it. "What is this?" They all stepped into the circle. Hiei looked down at the ground. "Duh, you fool. It's obviously a trap door." He looked up and started to sweat. "...Wait." The trap door opened, making them all fall in with a giant thud. Neko and Kitarro heard the massive thump. Neko smiled. "Hiei!" Kitarro narrowed his eyes. "Stop talking about that stupid fire demon!" Neko clenched her fists. "You think you're so smart." She ran in the direction in which she heard the sound. "Hiei! Hiei!" Kitarro ran after her. "That demon is worthless! Why are you wasting your time?" Neko kept running. "Hiei is not a waste of time. HIEIIIIII!" Hiei's eyes widened. He heard Neko's call. "Neko! Neko I'm coming!" He ran to where he heard the call. The others followed close behind. They ran and ran and ran and sooner or later Hiei and Neko found each other. "Neko!" Kitarro narrowed his eyes. "You can't have her!" Kitarro shoved Neko out of the way. She landed on her back. Hiei grabbed the hilt of his katana. "Don't you touch her!" Kitarro smirked. "But she's my woman now." Neko slowly stood up. "You're wrong." Kitarro looked at her. She moved the hair away from her neck to reveal the mark Hiei gave her.  
  
"You see this? I am Hiei's woman. Not yours, not anyone else's, only Hiei's." Hiei smirked. "You see, Kitarro? I've marked her, so she's mine." Kitarro growled at Hiei. "I don't think so!" Kitarro charged at Hiei. Hiei drew his katana. Kitarro reached back and pulled out a katana of his own. Hiei and Kitarro began to fight. 'Get him Hiei.' Neko thought. Hiei took a slice at Kitarro's right arm. Kitarro winced. "Lucky shot." He said. Hiei smirked. "I don't think so." Neko cheered. "Yay Hiei!" Kitarro growled. "An unimportant setback, it won't happen again!" Kitarro and Hiei continued the fight.  
  
Neko watched the fight keenly. Hiei was totally going to win this fight. Kitarro cut Hiei clear across the chest. "NO!" Neko shouted. Hiei bit his lip. Kitarro smirked. "You feeble demon, you got to cut my arm, but I got you across the chest." Hiei growled. "That was luck." He said. Kitarro shook his head. "No luck, it was all skill." Hiei got back in his fighting stance. "Don't think a little cut will stop me."


	15. In The End

In The End

Neko bit her lip. She growled at Kitarro. "Monster! How could you hurt him like that? I have a mind to rip the skin right off your back!" Kitarro smirked at Neko. "That's ok, Neko, you don't need to worry about me." Neko roared. "SHUT UP!" Hiei stood up straighter. "Now then, Kitarro," he got in his stance, "fight." Kitarro grinned and got into his stance. "That works." So they charged at each other, exchanging blow. Cling, clang, bang. The fight was intense.  
  
Neko kept her eyes on Hiei. He was wounded... She really hoped he would be okay. She gulped. "Hiei..." she whispered. Hiei managed to get Kitarro on the ground with a really nice swing of the sword. He almost decapitated Kitarro, but he rolled over just barely missing that killing attack. "Crap." Neko said to herself.  
  
Kitarro sheathed his sword. "Well, my fire youkai rival, it seems that I've underestimated you. You are quite skilled in fighting with a sword to save the woman you love. Tsk, too bad you can't have her." Hiei grinned and rolled his eyes. "You still don't get it. And here I thought Kuwabara was the dumbest being in existence." Kuwabara cocked his head. "What about me?" Kitarro narrowed his eyes. "So you're all brains?" Hiei laughed mockingly. "More brains than you."  
  
Neko tried to keep herself from snickering at Hiei's comment. 'True that!' she thought. Kitarro simply growled. "Oh ha, ha, mister funny-man." Hiei stared Kitarro down. "Enough talk. Here's the game plan. I'll kill you, get my woman, and get out of this hell hole." Kitarro grabbed his sword. He and Hiei stared each other down. There was a long dramatic pause. DUN, DUN, DUUUUUN! Sorry. Anyway, there was a pause. Then it started. "GO!" shouted Kitarro. They charged at each other.  
  
Hiei made sure that he didn't get himself hit anymore. For Neko. He stopped for a second. Kitarro looked at him confused. "Why have you stopped?" Neko wondered this, too. Hiei started to unwrap the bandage around his arm. "Neko, you might wanna move for this." Neko wasn't sure what Hiei was doing, but did as he asked. She ran and stood a few feet behind Hiei.  
  
She watched as Hiei took the bandage off his arm. She gasped to see a black, dragon tattoo on his right arm. Kitarro looked at Hiei, still mystified. "What are you doing?" Hiei looked at Kitarro. "You'll find out personally." Neko got a knot in her stomach. She was getting really nervous.  
  
"Dragon," Neko gulped, "of," Hiei began to sweat, "the," Kitarro raised and eyebrow, "Darkness," Neko covered her mouth, "FLAME!" Kitarro watched the dragon, wide-eyed, come full force at him. Kitarro yelled. "NOOOO!" The dragon attacked Kitarro, leaving him on the ground to within an inch of his life.  
  
"So... fire demon... you win..." He sat up slightly. "However... if I... cannot have Neko..." Neko stared at Kitarro nervously, stepping backward slightly. "Back off, just back off Kitarro." Kitarro stood up limply. "If I... can't have her..." he drew his sword, "YOU CAN'T EITHER." Kitarro was too quick. No one could save her now. This was the end. Kitarro stabbed Neko threw the neck. He smiled in self-satisfactory, then fell to the ground with no more life. Neko looked at Hiei. "Hi..ei..."


	16. Beautiful Goodbye

Beautiful Goodbye

Hiei watched Kitarro stab Neko. "NO!" He had no time to save her. She was now dying. He sat down next to her, placing her head in his lap. "Neko, hang in there, we'll get Yukina and she can heal you and you'll--" Neko placed a finger on Hiei's lips.  
  
"Don't speak. I know what you're thinking. I won't make it anyway." Hiei bit his lip. "You have to hang in there. You just became mine." Neko smiled. "I know, Hiei." She became weaker by the second. "Just... promise me, Hiei, that you... will live on." Hiei nodded. "Okay, for you, I will live on." Neko smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Hiei.... Hiei... kiss me... one last time... kiss me." Hiei could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately. Neko started to cry. Their tongues danced one more time. After not too long, Hiei broke the kiss. "Hiei... I love you... forever..." Hiei touched her cheek. "I... I love you too." He said. Had Neko not been dying, he may not have said it out loud in front of everyone. But even so, there wasn't anyone. Just Hiei and Neko... alone...  
  
"Hiei... I will wait... for you." Hiei shook his head. "Don't talk like that Neko. Maybe Koenma will give you another chance." Neko closed her eyes. "Maybe." Hiei held Neko close. "Come on, you'll make it, just watch." Neko smiled and shook her head. "It's okay... Hiei... I have accepted... my fate." Hiei let a black tear gem hit the floor. "I was too slow to save you... I'm sorry!"  
  
Neko touched Hiei's face. "It's okay, love. Whatever... happens... ... happens..." She closed her eyes. Hiei panicked a little. "Neko! Open your eyes!" Neko smiled, trying not to cry. "Good bye... my beloved..." Her hand dropped to the floor. She was dead. Hiei bit hit lip. "Neko..." He picked her up and faced the gang. "We're too late... " Yusuke put his hand on Hiei's shoulder. "Come on, maybe we can talk Koenma into giving her another chance at life." Hiei looked up at Yusuke. "We need a place to put her body." Suddenly, he heard someone cleared their throat. He looked to see Botan. "I can do that, Hiei."  
  
Botan took out a capsule from her pocket and threw it. Out came a capsule that Neko could fit in. (courtesy of Dragon Ball!!) "That will keep her preserved, and if necessary for years!" Yusuke cocked his head. "Where'd you get it?" Botan beamed at him. "Ogre made it." He looked at Botan. "Why?" Botan looked down at the ground, answering Yusuke's question. "Because Koenma knew..." she began to hesitate, "he knew she would die." Hiei growled deeply. "IF HE ALREADY KNEW, WHY DIDN'T HE TELL US? WE MAY HAVE BEEN ABLE TO STOP IT!" Botan looked sadly at Hiei. "The odds of stopping death are almost, if not completely, impossible. Neko's death was inevitable." Hiei grew frustrated. "Not TRUE!" he said as he punched the wall. Botan had a very sad look on her face. "I'm sorry Hiei. I cared about her, too, and I wish--"  
  
"What good will wishing do?" All eyes were on Hiei. "Wishing is for weak fairy tales. Wishing is for those who live in the clouds." He fell to his knees. "Wishing will NOT bring MY WOMAN BACK!" He pounded his fists on the ground. "Why couldn't it have been me instead of her?" Botan lightly touched his shoulder. "Then she would have been the one in misery... Come, let's talk to Koenma." Hiei knew she was right. He nodded slightly. They put Neko's body in the capsule and went to see Koenma.  
  
Author's Note: cries Ohhhh... poor Hiei!!!!


	17. Decisions

Author's Note: Last chapter!

Decisions

Everyone arrived in front of Koenma's door. Botan pushed the button. "Koenma, sir, it's Botan. I need a word with you." "Yeah, yeah, just come in already." They opened the door to see Koenma stamping papers. "What is it Botan?" Hiei wasn't wasting any time. He came up to Koenma and pulled the pacifier out of his mouth and held it high out of his reach. "Look turd butt, give Neko another chance at life or the pacifier gets it!"  
  
"Hey, hot-head, don't I get a say in this? Baka." Hiei whirled around to see a violet haired woman hanging upside-down from the ceiling. "It's just like you to go ahead and not listen to anyone else when you need to the most!"  
  
"Neko!" Hiei exclaimed as she came down off the ceiling. "The one and only." She said, grinning. He touched her face. "Neko!" He kissed her quickly, "you're here," another kiss, which is more like a peck, "and well," about 5 more pecks. Neko touched his face. "Hiei, I appreciate the thought, but I can't live again." Hiei looked sad. "W...why? Did I do something?" Neko shook her head, still smiling. "No, dear, however I think it wouldn't be good for the living realm if I came back." Hiei dropped his eyes down to the ground. "Well... if you're sure." He replied. Neko squeezed her fire apparition tightly. "Aishiteru Hiei-san." Hiei smirked and nodded. "Ditto." Was his only reply. Neko smacked him in the back with a huge grin on her face. "You jerk-off!" Hiei smirked. "It's like the saying goes, takes one to know one." Neko sighed and nodded. "Hai..." She looked up at him and squeezed him one more time. "I'll miss you."  
  
Botan looked over at Yusuke. "Imagine. A friend of yours dying at about your age." Yusuke put a hand over his forehead. "She's sixteen and dead. Really sucks." Neko sighed once more. She closed her eyes. "Ah... Hiei-san." It was in late May when Neko died. Now the YuYu gang was on a picnic. Kuwabara was yelling Yusuke to stop hogging the chips, Kurama was laughing nervously at the barking friends, and Hiei was next to a tree, looking at the sky.  
  
"Damn Neko... making me fall for her. Why couldn't Kurama have her? Then I wouldn't feel like so much crap."  
  
"Hey, you jerk, I heard that!" Hiei looked around to see Neko's spirit sitting in the tree. Hiei jumped into the tree to be at eye level with her. He wasn't sure if it was just an illusion or not. "Aaah, no Hiei, this is my spirit, I'm not fake." Hiei arched an eyebrow. "How in hell did you know what I was thinking?"  
  
"I know you well." Neko's spirit said smirking. She sighed a little and leaned against the tree. "What is today, like June 12?" Hiei nodded. "Wow." She said a little astounded. "Well, my spirit is getting tired, so I have to leave." She smiled and held her hand up. Hiei blinked and tried to press his hand against hers, except his went through a little, because it's her spirit, remember? Neko smiled. "Still waiting." She said. She closed her eyes and the image of her spirit burst into several fragments. Hiei jumped out of the tree and looked at the sky. 'Neko...' he thought. "Hey Hiei," Yusuke shouted, "you okay?" Hiei turned to face the group and flashed a very rare smile. (squeals:-D) "Yes," he answered, "I'm actually quite alright."


	18. Author's Note

Author's Note: AAAAAAAAAAAW! Well... I am like sooo crying now! LOL Well anyway, I've been tossing around the idea of a sequel, except with a slight crossover. I'm not sure what to do, because with the sequel Neko will be alive again! X-D But I'm not sure that the readers will like a crossover or not. Email me at LilSelphie809yahoo.com and tell me what you think! Arigatou! 


End file.
